


Polaroid

by zartsy



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Photography
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 05:32:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4613070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zartsy/pseuds/zartsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>in which Magnus rekindles his love for photography</p>
            </blockquote>





	Polaroid

**Author's Note:**

> first fic posted up anywhere! follow my tumblr- alexanderlightgod
> 
> all characters belong to cassie clare

Polaroid  
  
Alexander Lightwood didn't seem the one to enjoy spontaneous rides to scenic places in order to document a singular, picture perfect moment.   
At least, to Magnus he didn't.   
It all started not too long after the two began dating.   
Again.

Slowly but surely, Alec began leaving a few of his items in the Brooklyn loft. At first it was a few books, a spare change of clothes, an extra toothbrush, and Magnus was pleased as the items began having more value to the teenager. A full outfit of gear for when he got calls while spending time with Magnus, a couple seraph blades, his second bow and filled quiver.

The night when the bow, quiver, and gear were gone, Magnus noticed it.   
He wouldn't exactly call his current activity 'cleaning' per se, he was simply 'relocating' as he redecorated his loft once more. (This was the third time in the past month, he hoped Alexander didn't mind). Moving his prized golden maraca from one shelf to another, his pinky nail scraped across metal, resulting in a most terrible sound. His eyebrows furrowed, stepping backwards to search for the sound once more.   
_Bingo_. the nail scratched again, and he spun to get a better look, eyes slanting.

"Where are youu," he sang, nails now tapping against the aged wood. "Ah ha!"

Crammed next to Alexander's favorite books was what appeared to be a camera. Not one of those nifty disposal ones, no, this was an actual _camera_. Like the ones they use to photograph the models on fashion runway. The fancy cameras people were always walking around, snapping New York with.   
Magnus was intrigued.   
He always wanted a camera, granted, he just didn't want to take photos. He owned one back when they first came out, back in the early 1900's. He rarely photographed things, nothing in the past few centuries taking to his fancy.

He decided then not to pry into Alec's camera, (he decided it must've belonged to him, considering he hadn't had a client with photography issues and Chairman didn't know how to work a camera). It contained memories exclusively for him. Magnus nodded once, firmly to himself, confirming his choice.

He was a good boyfriend.

Magnus didn't mention the camera for days, the device gnawing at the back of his head like a hungry Chairman. Alec came and went like usual, but every time he glanced over to the shelf, the camera remained stoic. He wondered if it was catching dust by now. One night, when the seraph blades were missing from the cabinet near the door, Magnus snuck back over to the camera shelf, his nosy self getting the best of him. He wasn't going to turn it on (he didn't know how) just wanted to...look. Magicking up an awfully petite feather duster, he prepared to rid of the thin layer of dust resting atop Alexander's camera. He would, except, there was a lack of dust.

It threw him off guard and he frowned. The warlock stepped back, blinked, then moved forward again, getting a closer look at the camera. Body, clean. Lense, clean. Mirror, spotless.

"Wha-"

"Mags, I'm home."

He leapt backwards at the surge of Alec's voice. He had a habit of yelling when he got home, seeing as though Magnus was always deep in concentration, working on a spell-

"Magnus..?"

"Hello, darling," he had to admit, he didn't look that great. At the shock of Alec's appearance, he stumbled back over Chairman, landing promptly on his buxom buttocks. His bangs hung in ringlets over his forehead, blocking his eyesight.  He was leaning back on his forearms now, trying but failing to stand before Alec saw him.

"Oh, Magnus." He still wasn't used to Alec's height difference from him, how easily the Nephilim lifted him off the floor, repositioning him onto the couch. He supposed Alec was bigger than him in more than height, he easily dealt with pesky memories. Speaking of-

"Hungry?"

"Dirty." He was already moving towards the bathroom, shirt slipping up over his flexing shoulders. Magnus couldn't help but admire the hundreds of freckles scattered across the teen's back, like a bunch of little galaxies waiting for an astronaut to discover them. (Magnus was obviously the astronaut).

"Shower, I'll warm up the takeout." The warlock's heart fluttered as his shadowhunter looked back over his shoulder, flashing one of his shy smiles as he rounded the corner into the bathroom. Chairman slunk behind him, purring when Alec bent down to rub him him behind the ears before closing the bathroom door. The kitten returned the the living room, curling up on the couch where Alec always sat after he returned from a day of demon hunting.

Magnus spooned various dishes from their stash of leftover takeout into a single container, popping it into the microwave with a hip bump and turning it on. He then set the kettle on, dropping a tea bag into  Alec's "#1 archer" mug. His previous thoughts on the camera stalled as he focused on preparing Alec's food without the help of magic (he said magic-less food tasted 'better', whatever that meant). He couldn't help but snap a finger in the direction of the huge speakers in the loft, starting up his current favorite music playlist. Magnus was completely lost in it now, sliding in his socks from side to side of the kitchen, slamming the cabinets to the beat, banging his head and shaking his hips to a song that wasn't even that good. He had to let loose, he had a very stressful client this morning, and was only thankful Alec wasn't there to see him-

"Huh-" his motions halted as a shuttering noise sounded behind him. Too caught up in the music blasting, he hadn't heard the shower turn off, much less his sneaky shadowhunter creep over to the shelf behind him.

_Click!_

It sounded again, causing Magnus to fully spin around to face the culprit, shutting off the music in the process.

" _Alexander Gideon_ , what are you doing?!" He was faced with a very cheeky looking Alec.

The teen was now clad in a worn black shirt and sweatpants. The pants hung low on his hips, exposing a strip of pale, rune laced skin. His shirt was riding up as his hands framed his head, camera covering all of his face.

All except, his very smug smile.

Alec giggled, _giggled_ , as he pressed the button again, taking another picture of a now scowling Magnus.

“I repeat my statement again. _What are you doing?_ ”

“I’m taking pictures. _Obviously_ ,” he added, in a very Magnus-esque way, toddling over to the beeping microwave to remove his food. “Stop staring at me, would you?” He slunk back into the living room, positioning himself on the couch, camera placed by his side as he ate, Chairman curling into his lap.

Magnus’ mouth opened and closed multiple times, his current expression closely resembling a fish. In an instant, all his questions revolving Alec’s camera cluttered into his brain. When did he start taking photos? Why was it never dirty? Shadowhunters knew how to work cameras?

“I didn’t know you liked photography,” he settled on the simple statement, nestling into his empty side.

"Mmm? Oh. Yeah," his face flushed as he breathed out his response, bringing the take out container closer to his face as to hide the deepening color.

"Well," Magnus nudged him. "Are you any good?"

He swallowed his mouth full before answering. "I guess." Sensing Magnus wasn't done his interrogation he let out a sigh, finishing his food before turning to face him. "Izzy says I'm good. Jace got a hand on my camera not too long ago and showed some of my shots to Clary. The other day she came up to me before the hunt rambling about how amazing they were. I mean-" he realized his words were coming out in a stream as vigorous as a waterfall. He lifted an arm to scratch his neck, averting his blue eyes from the cat ones staring back. "So, yeah I guess," he finished with a shrug.

"Can I see them?" Alec looked back up to face Magnus, surprised to see nothing but affection in his eyes. He was running his fingers through Alec's damp hair, his many rings tugging gently on the strands.

"Ahh, well I don't see why not. It's just-"

Magnus cocked his head to one side, knowing not to pry his shadowhunter into speaking until he found all his words.

"Theresalotofshotsofyou."

"Excuse me?"

Alec took a racking breath before locking their eyes once more.

"There's a lot of shots of you."

"Alexander, I'm flattered you realized how picture perfect my magnificent self is." The discomfort slipped away from Alec's face, replaced by a lopsided smile and an eyeroll. "Lemme see."

He watched as Alec's calloused fingers reached to his side, lifting the camera as if holding a newborn babe. He pressed one of the many buttons, the camera making an unnerving sound causing Magnus to flinch.

"It's just turning on," the crinkles appeared in the corners of his cerulean eyes. "It always does that."

"It sounds like a dying feline, no offense Chairman."

Alec breathed out what sounded like a laugh, pressing a few buttons, flicking part of the camera out before handing it to Magnus. "Press that to go to the next picture," he pointed to yet another button on the camera before curling into the opposite corner of the couch, eyes trained on his stubby finger nails.

The first 3 pictures he came across were of him in the kitchen only a few minutes ago. He shook his head at the ridiculous poses he naturally struck, wondering as to why his darling found them so enticing. The next dozen or so pictures were blatantly taken in their apartment. Chairman pawing at the lense, an opened book background by their looming bookshelves. He even managed to sneak into Magnus' office and photograph the cave-like room, smoking potions and all.

"Alexander," he managed to speak as his eyes trained on the photo of his office. "These are amazing."

"Really?" Alec shifted in obvious discomfort and confusion, leaning over to see what the warlock was looking at. "I was hoping you wouldn't be mad I went in there-"

"Of course I'm not mad," he caressed a manicured hand against Alec's cheeks. "This is your home too."

Pleased with Alec's grin in response, he clicked to the next photographs, this set taken during his last visit to the Institute.

A shot of Isabelle and Jace in motion in the training room, Golden Boy's muscles bulging as he stepped toward a punching bag with a large rod, Isabelle on the opposite side of the room, hair fanned as she threw knives at a nearby target. Next a picture of the mosaic Clary had painted onto one of the empty institute walls of all six of them, light spilling in, casting it in shimmers. The following picture of a very domestic Jace and Clary caused Magnus to quirk his eyebrows.

"Izzy said they looked cute," Alec piped up from his position next to him. He had curled next to the warlock a few photos again, looking down at the camera with him. The two were in the kitchen of the institute, Jace's torso wrapped in a terrible midwife-looking cooking apron, spatula in hand. He was looking at the redhead with utmost affection, a slight smile gracing his lips. Clary's head was thrown back in laughter, most likely at the smoking mess on the stovetop in front of them. Next picture, the silhouettes of what must've been Simon and Isabelle. She was leaning on his right shoulder as he plucked away on his guitar, both looking out of the large window in front of them at a midnight New York skyline.

Magnus didn't realize the frown pulling his features until Alec snatched the camera from straight out of his hands.

"Hey!"

"You lied," he was frantic in pressing buttons, turning the camera off. "You don't like the photos-"

"Of course I do, Alexander! Where'd you get that idea from?"

"Your face! You're frowning." It was then Magnus noticed the downturned appearance of his lips, the frown disappearing in replace of an "o" shape.

"Alexander," he said it in the way that always caused his blue eyed shadowhunter to look at him, no matter how far down his neck was. "I'm not frowning at the photographs, they're lovely."

"Then what-"

"I'm frowning," he interrupted the teen before he could protest any further. "Because there are no photos of us together."

Alec's face registered into one of realization, his large frame leaning over to engulf Magnus in a hug.

“I’m sorry, Mags, I didn’t even think of it that way,” Magnus looped a hand underneath his arms, placing it gently on his bicep. “I take the pictures, I’m not supposed to be in them. I don’t want to be in them.”

“Not even with me?” He knew he was guilting Alec, but together they were the most picture perfect couple, Izzy even said so.

“Well, if you put it that way...” his deep voice was muffled in Magnus’ shoulder as he swooped down to press kisses against his neck. A gasp from the warlock disturbed his position, his full eyebrows furrowing.

“Wait here, love,” he left Alec with his precious camera on the couch, scurrying off to a back room in their loft. The room was too large to be a closet, yet far too small to serve as an actual room, so Magnus utilized it as a sort of middle ground. A very organized spot of all his prized possessions from over the centuries. Very organized, in his standards, technically wasn't that organized but it didn’t really matter. He could find what he was looking for in less than an hour on good days. Seeing as this was for Alexander, and the item was held off carefully on an old chest, he found it in a few minutes, magicking the dust away as he sauntered back into the living room.

Alec was still curled on the couch, eyes trained back onto his camera, a slight smile tugging against his lips. Chairman was nestled on his socked feet, the furball’s back rising and falling with every breath. Alec’s piercing eyes gazed behind the couch, shadowhunter senses hearing Magnus’ footsteps before he was even close.

“What’s that?

“That, my dear Alexander,” he snuggled into the side of his worn shirt. “Is my old polaroid camera.” He held it out with two hands resembling Rafiki holding Simba in the Lion King. His heart fluttered at the site of Alec’s face, the teen running fingers lightly over its curves.

“I’ve always wanted a polaroid-”

“Then here,” he nudged it into Alec’s empty hands, his fancy camera discarded on the coffee table. “Have it, it’s my gift to you.”

“Magnus, no. It’s yours. You’ve probably taken loads of photos with it-”

“I used to but-” he stopped mid sentence, training his eyes on the floor. “They’re old, full of old memories.”

His head was upturned by a rough skinned finger on his chin. He eased into Alec’s touch, allowing him to lock their eyes once more.

“Then make new ones.”

The simple statement was filled with so much more, completely evident in his voice. Alec was telling him to make new memories, take new photographs, with him.

Together.

“Well,” he grunted, ridding the tightness that began constricting his throat. “Let’s start now, shall we?”

He turned the polaroid around, high in the air, lense facing down on them. Alec lifted his arm up, helping Magnus’ short limbs capture both of them in the picture.

“Smile!”

The picture slid out with ease (with help from magic repairing the old parts). It was a small thing, fitting nicely nestled in Alec’s palm. Both him and Magnus were looking up into the lense, both pairs of eyes accented by crinkles. Their teeth reflected in the dim light of the room, causing a weird glare in the final photo but neither minded. Chairman’s head was peeking out from between their two bodies, one paw up as if to bat at the camera. The outcome was no photographic masterpiece like Alec conducted, but it was nice, and both were very pleased.

Magnus continued then, snapping countless photos of the both of them on the couch, tickling Alec’s side to turn him into a laughing mess, his smile captured perfectly, along with a bunch of shots of him rolling around in a big ball of, well, Alec. The film never ran out (warlock owning it an all) and neither did Magnus’ fascinating with capturing his boyfriend on camera. What did run out though, was Alec’s energy, the teen slinking off into the bedroom only an hour after Magnus proclaimed his newfound love for photography.

Magnus left him with a promise to join him soon after, taking his dirty dishes into the kitchen. He opted to leave the polaroid on the coffee table next to Alec’s camera, the two taking the next day to name both of their devices. (Magnus insisted through Alec’s protests of them being inanimate and not requiring one). He noticed the low battery light flashing on Alec’s, picking it up to realize he forgot to shut it off. It was only then he saw what caused Alec to grin a mere hour ago, and also what kept his camera from collecting dust.

There sitting in Alec’s camera was a photo of Magnus sleeping.

His head was pillowed on one of his arms, the other reaching out towards Alec’s side of the bed. Their canary yellow comforter resting below his bare chest on his hips, the goosebumps apparent on his naked flesh. His hair looked absolutely limp with the lack of gel, yet somehow soft in the photo.

He clicked off the camera, plugging it into the nearest outlet, grabbing his polaroid on the way to the bedroom.

This called for revenge.

  
  



End file.
